


Rumbling in the Distance

by AngelQueen



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The distant roll of thunder caught her attention, making her glance out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumbling in the Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> Written for the 2012 rarepairfest.

The distant roll of thunder caught her attention, making her glance toward the window. Not that it did any good, of course. Their window only provided them with a view of the fire escape and the building next door. Grand views of the New York City skyline were reserved for the rich and famous, not for emergency room doctors and FBI agents. Not that Christie minded. It had taken her time to get used to New York, but now she could at least admit that in Washington D.C., their apartment would be even smaller than the one they currently lived in, and would have a view of a local dump rather than another building.

Diana heaved a long, exasperated sigh as she sank down onto the couch. Distracted from her musings, Christie turned to watch her from across the room, taking in the other woman’s hunched shoulders, tired eyes, and wrinkled brow.

“Tough day?” she asked as she picked up a bottle of wine and poured a small amount in the two glasses.

Diana snorted. “You could say that,” she said.

“Neal?” Christie had learned to recognize the signs of when the criminal informant had done something to irritate Diana. She took a sip of her own wine while taking Diana’s glass in hand. Now that she thought about it, this wine had actually been a gift from Neal. It might not have been the best choice to drink it right now, when Diana was so wound up over the giver.

Much to her relief, Diana didn’t seem to notice. She took the wine glass from Christie’s outstretched hand and knocked it back. Her dark eyes drifted closed as she leaned her head back, savoring the bouquet. Christie took the moment of silence to bend her leg underneath her as she sat down next to her lover on the couch. She took another absent drink of her own wine, her attention drifting toward the tight muscles bunching up at the back of Diana’s neck.

“If he keeps playing fast and loose with the rules, he’s going to get burned. And it’ll take down more than just him,” Diana said. She shook her head. “You know,” she amended, “I don’t particularly care if they throw him back into super-max. I care more about what could happen to Peter. He’s invested so much in Caffrey and his ‘work-release’ deal. If Caffrey really, and I mean _really_ , blows it, then Peter’s career will go down the drain along with Caffrey’s freedom.”

Christie stared at her, reaching out and gently caressing the stiff muscles of Diana’s neck. “You don’t mean that,” she chided gently. “If you didn’t care, you would’ve turned him in on some of the stuff that he’s pulled long ago. You _do_ care, at least a little.”

Diana turned a little and glared at her, though there was little heat in it. “Do not.”

Christie grinned. “Do too.”

“Do n—” Diana cut herself off, staring at her. Slowly, she began to chuckle. “You can be such a kid sometimes,” she said.

Christie laughed. “Oh, I know. It’s good for you, though. Keeps you young.” She leaned away for a moment, setting her glass down on one of the end tables before turning back to the other woman. Shifting on her knees, she gestured for Diana to turn around. The other woman raised an inquiring eyebrow, but did as she was asked. 

Christie carefully swept Diana’s dark hair over one of her shoulders, and then brushed her fingers over her neck down to where it met her back. “You’re so tense, honey,” she murmured. “You need to relax more.”

A faint chuckle came from Diana’s lips. “Says the woman who works double shifts at least three times a week,” she replied.

Christie shrugged as she slowly began to press her fingers into Diana’s bunched muscles. “But I still get away from the job and let it go when I’m at home.” She kept massaging, even when Diana groaned a bit. There was no pain in the sound, just relief. It had been a while since she had put this skill to good use. 

“We should take a vacation,” Diana said abruptly. Christie raised an eyebrow, her fingers pausing in their ministrations. They were both workaholics, though she maintained that Diana was the worse of the two. Vacation was practically a dirty word. Still, in this moment, with just the two of them and the storm outside pressing down on them and the city, it had a… certain appeal.

“Where?” she asked. “Nantucket? Martha’s Vineyard?” Christie smirked. “Niagara Falls?”

They’d been to Niagara Falls once before. It had been in the off-season, in the dead of winter, which had made it actually that much more fun, not having to deal with the horrible crowds of tourists. The falls had been beautiful, even if the spray that splashed up on the walkways had been freezing. Then there had been the other attractions, such as Fort George, and the nearby little towns. Christie still recalled the little Christmas-themed shop they’d found. It had been beautiful, and she’d even bought two ornaments there that she put on the tree every year. 

It had been a lovely long weekend for the two of them, one Christie wouldn’t mind repeating.

“Hmm,” Diana hummed, her head falling back as Christie resumed massaging. “I was thinking something a little further south. Florida, or maybe the Caribbean.”

Now Christie’s eyebrows really went up. She’d actually thought Diana wasn’t being entirely serious, but to suggest the Caribbean? It would be an expensive trip, though not too bad, given they had quite a bit of money saved up. Neither of them was naturally extravagant, which made it easy to live well within their paychecks. “Are you serious?” she still asked.

“Kind of,” Diana replied. She pulled away from Christie’s hands and shifted on the couch so that she was facing her. The restlessness, the suppressed fury that Christie had seen earlier had returned. “You said I needed to get away from work for a while, and for once, I actually _want_ to. Before I shove Caffrey into a holding cell and give him a taste of what Peter’s been protecting him from.” Then, just like that, the anger faded, replaced by weariness and Diana leaned her forehead against Christie’s. “Let’s put in for some time off, a week, and get out of here.”

Christie stared at her intently, and then slowly smiled and leaned forward to kiss her gently. “Not arguing with you.” 

The thunder outside grew fainter as the storm moved off toward the north.


End file.
